Raindrops
by Kyon Emerald
Summary: "It was over way too soon, but that was ok, because Near knew even if that moment had lasted an eternity, it still wouldn't have been enough."


**_A/N: I don't know where this came from but I do hope you enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (I know, shocker.)<br>Do not alert. This is a one-shot.  
>Also, I'm guessing this was pretty obvious from the summary and whatnot, but this is yaoi. No likies, no readies.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Did it ever truly seem like a good idea?<em>  
>It certainly didn't now. Honestly - following his rival out, breaking the rules... He almost rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.<br>Near took a deep breath as Mello turned around to face him.

Mello hated Near, and Near hated Mello - anyone could've told you that.  
>He bit his tongue. Even now, when everything and everyone was so far away, he still couldn't say it.<br>And that had been his sole purpose for going out there, going after Mello.

It wasn't true. It was never true. But Near had always known it was helpless, so he never cared to deny it.  
>Because his fears were like fire, stealing his breath and keeping him from escaping.<br>And there, under the rain, the fire was put out and Near finally found the courage to push back against the walls he had built up around himself.

Standing on his tiptoes, he clumsily wrapped his arms around Mello's neck for balance and kissed him for the first time.  
>Mello held him, pressing their bodies together. His lips were firm. He tasted like chocolate and regret and want and Near's own little piece of heaven. It was the best taste in the world.<br>It was over way too soon, but that was ok, because Near knew even if that moment had lasted an eternity, it still wouldn't have been enough.

Mello didn't release him. Instead, his grip on Near's waist tightened.  
>"You taste like the rain," he smiled.<br>And Near smiled back.

The empty town street felt like a cliff. Mello was pulling Near towards the edge.  
>"How did Mello know?"<br>He expected a full, overly elaborated explanation, and for a moment, Mello had been ready to give him one. But then he pursed his lips for the briefest of seconds and shook his head slightly.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets," he said instead.  
>"I suppose I'm not," Near mused, "But I still don't understand..."<br>_How could Mello possibly love me back?  
><em>Those words didn't need to be heard or said, for Mello could read it in his eyes, or guess it from his actions - or perhaps, he simply knew.

"I had plenty of time to think about it," he started, "Thought I'd use it to my advantage... Y'know, that sorta thing," he shrugged, making Near momentarily lose his footing.  
>"Sorry," Mello muttered, and Near nodded in acknowledgement. He could tell Mello wasn't comfortable talking about it, and felt a twinge of guilt for still wanting to know.<p>

He pressed his lips to Mello's neck, _I'm not going anywhere_.  
>The unsaid words seemed to assure Mello it was ok, but his line of thought had been forgotten.<br>"You're like the rain," he whispered to Near's ear, "Not just your taste, I mean," he sighed deeply, "It started off as a gentle drizzle, barely noticeable," he closed his eyes, as if contemplating his next words, "And before I knew it, I was completely and thoroughly soaked."

It sounded weird to his own ears, even though he knew it was the truth.  
>"We're both soaked, Mello," Near said, sneezing, "Completely and thoroughly."<br>It was the first time Mello recalled thinking a sneeze was cute.

"Yeah, we are," he chuckled, breaking their embrace, "We should get back in."  
>"I don't want to," Near admitted, staring at his feet, "I like the rain."<br>"You'll catch a cold," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Mello was none too concerned about that when sneaking out though," Near tried to suppress another sneeze.  
>"You're not me," he retorted.<br>"What is Mello implying?"  
>Near shifted his weight - he was almost completely sure the fire would start again as soon as they were back inside - the suffocating fear.<p>

Mello offered no answer as he grabbed Near's chin, forcing him to stare into his beautiful eyes and know his words were true.  
>"It's going to rain again soon."<p>

They were both now dangerously close to the edge of that metaphorical cliff, and Near didn't know if either of them could survive the fall, but right now, all that mattered was that Mello still tasted like chocolate and regret and want and Near's own little piece of heaven. But somehow, the taste had gotten even better.  
>And even when he took Mello's hand and let himself be led back to Wammy's, he was smiling.<p>

After all, it would rain again soon. Near wondered what Mello would taste like then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Jail _**says, and I quote, "**_I didn't actually help out with this one, but yeah, expect updates from me tomorrow-ish_**"  
>Let me know you passed by~!<strong>_


End file.
